L'ingrédient parfait
by Babe Pattz
Summary: OS écrit pour le WeddingOrDivorce contest. Edward et Bella se rencontrent dans des circonstances quelque peu... épicées et croustillantes. (à grignoter sans modération)


_Salut tout le monde ! _

_Rien à voir avec les ''fairy'' tales mais j'aime les défis, alors je me suis pour la première fois lancée dans un contest avec anonymat, thème et mots imposés... et ma foi, comment ne pas être satisfaite du résultat ? Une deuxième place juste derrière un autre texte qui je dois dire était magnifique ! Si vous passez par là, autres participantes, organisatrices et grande gagnante, bravo à toutes :)_

_Les autres, j'espère que cet OS vous plaira également..._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :*_

* * *

><p>Je fixe le macaron au foie gras qu'il tient délicatement entre ses doigts et porte à sa bouche. Jusqu'ici, j'ai déjà souhaité être un chou au saumon, un cannelé aux lardons ou même la bouteille d'eau à laquelle il boit une gorgée entre deux amuse-bouche. Il hoche la tête et se passe la langue sur les lèvres pour ramasser quelques miettes et je crève d'envie de m'en charger moi-même. Ses yeux verts trouvent les miens.<p>

– Mmmm... C'est bon... Qu'est-ce que vous diriez de passer à quelque chose de plus _sucré_ ?

Mon cœur loupe un battement. Et les fantasmes les plus torrides s'emparent de mon cerveau. Comme de la chantilly sur ses abdominaux par exemple...

– Je vous demande pardon ?

– C'est vraiment très bon. On pourrait peut-être passer à la partie sucrée maintenant ?

Remballe tes fantasmes Bella !

– Oh... euh oui...

Je me tourne vers le plan de travail et me saisis du plateau de petits fours sucrés. Je leur fais commencer la dégustation par le mini baba à la liqueur de litchi et inspire un grand coup mentalement.

Bon sang je suis complètement à côté de la plaque ! C'est bien simple, ce type ne quitte pas mes pensées depuis notre premier rendez-vous. Installée depuis peu, j'étais déjà extrêmement stressée en me rendant chez mes troisièmes clients potentiels. Une petite brunette, Alice Cullen, dont la voix et l'enthousiasme m'avaient déjà enchantée lors de son appel, m'ouvrit la porte de sa maison en pierre et je pense que tout mon sang est remonté dans mes joues quand j'ai posé mes yeux sur l'homme qui nous attendait dans le salon. Et le problème c'est que mon sang reprenait le même chemin chaque fois qu'_il_ posait les yeux sur moi. Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu des yeux verts aussi perçants, leur couleur et leur profondeur accentuées par les rangées de cils foncés qui entourent les iris. Mais ce qui me fait le plus d'effet, c'est son profil. Des lèvres exceptionnellement dessinées sous un nez droit et une mâchoire parfaitement ciselée, bordée d'une légère barbe entretenue. Quand on me demandera désormais mon idéal masculin, je risque de ne pas pouvoir décrire quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Si ce type était une pâtisserie, ce serait une tarte au citron meringuée. Puissante en goût, mais nappée de la plus délicieuse meringue qui fond sur la langue et envoie vos papilles danser nues avec les anges sur une plage de sable fin.

C'est donc avec ce genre de pensées vraiment déplacées que je me suis présentée ainsi que mon travail aux futurs mariés, me répétant sans cesse de rester concentrée et de ne pas fantasmer sur un client, encore moins un qui est sur le point de se marier. Puis, alors que je notais religieusement chaque petit détail qu'Alice énonçait sur ses goûts, ses envies, les différentes contraintes comme les allergies, le nombre d'invités, le nombre d'invités _végétariens_, etc... Un grand blond aux cheveux bouclés est arrivé et a embrassé Alice à pleine bouche en s'excusant d'être en retard. Et après qu'il se soit présenté à moi, Jasper Whitlock, futur époux d'Alice Cullen, j'avais goulûment dévoré des yeux ma tarte au citron meringuée, Edward Cullen, le frère de la mariée.

– Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Lui demande Jasper.

Il termine de mâcher une bouchée de mini-éclair puis l'avale. Je suis hypnotisée par le mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam.

Il se racle la gorge, boit une gorgée d'eau puis désigne ses gâteaux préférés. Ils tombent tous les deux d'accord, chacun d'eux prenant également en considération les goûts de la future mariée. Ils ont l'air de tous très bien s'entendre.

Il continue de toussoter régulièrement, les sourcils froncés tout en tirant sur le col de sa chemise. Le niveau de sa bouteille d'eau baisse considérablement et je me demande s'il a juste avalé de travers ou si une de mes réalisations était trop sèche. Peut-être couve-t-il quelque chose et je pourrais alors me porter volontaire pour jouer les infirmières personnelles. Je lui tends une nouvelle bouteille et sa peau touche la mienne.

Oh mon dieu ! Il l'a fait exprès, j'en suis certaine. Il a bien regardé la bouteille avant de s'en saisir et il a mis sa main directement sur la mienne ! Mais pourquoi a-t-il ce drôle de regard ? On dirait que –

– Edward est-ce que ça va ?

Jasper l'observe lui aussi de façon inquiète. Et je dois dire que l'expression de son visage me stresse un peu.

Edward se gratte encore la gorge, les yeux de plus en plus vitreux, une légère couche de sueur a fait son apparition sur son front.

– Je... je me sens pas très bien...

Sa voix est pâteuse et il s'effondre un peu sur le tabouret, Jasper l'empêchant de justesse de tomber.

– Hey mec ? Tu nous fais quoi là ?

La panique me gagne franchement. Il est en train de faire un malaise. Je ne me souviens plus des cours de premiers secours que j'ai pris. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce que je dis ? Il faut que j'appelle les secours. Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! Faites qu'il ne tombe pas dans les pommes ! Faites qu'il ne tombe pas dans les pommes ! Punaise, je me sens pas bien non plus...

– Bella, est-ce qu'il y avait de l'arachide dans un de vos gâteaux ?

Le ton de Jasper est tranchant et accusateur.

De l'arachide ? Euh... Je tente de réfléchir à toute allure.

– Oui, dans le –

Cette fois il hurle pour de bon.

– Bon sang ! Il y est allergique. Appelez les secours et vite !

Oh non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! C'est pas possible...

Je téléphone aux pompiers, leur débitant les grandes lignes de l'histoire tel un robot.

– Tenez-le !

– Quoi ?

– Mais tenez-le bon sang !

Je m'approche d'Edward et passe maladroitement mon bras autour de lui. Il est lourd contre moi, son corps dégage une chaleur intense et ses paupières sont pratiquement closes. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que si je n'avais pas pensé à lui dans cet état pour d'autres raisons on en serait peut-être pas là !

Jasper débarrasse le plan de travail de tous les petits fours en les balançant par terre avec son bras et y installe Edward, dont la tête ballotte à droite à gauche comme si son cou était subitement devenu du chewing-gum. Il est tout blanc et sa respiration est sifflante. Il a vraiment pas l'air bien. L'idée qu'il puisse y passer m'effleure l'esprit, et je me hâte de penser à autre chose.

Nous attendons les secours pendant ce qui me semble être des heures, Jasper tapotant régulièrement la joue d'Edward afin qu'il revienne à lui avant de retomber aussitôt dans les vapes. J'essaie de me faire la plus discrète possible, surtout après que, poussée par un fort sentiment d'impuissance, j'ai osé demander s'il ne fallait pas lui faire du bouche à bouche et un massage cardiaque. Jasper m'a sèchement répondu que ça ne servait à rien et a repris son monologue :

– Edward, réveille-toi. Edward reste avec moi... Edward ceci... Edward cela... Edward...

_Edward... Edward... Edward..._

Ça me porte tellement sur les nerfs et ajoute tellement à ma panique que quand les pompiers arrivent, je sors de la boutique tant j'ai l'impression de suffoquer et je vomis mon déjeuner sur le trottoir.

S'ils savaient qu'il était allergique à l'arachide, pourquoi ne m'ont-ils rien dit lors de notre entretien ? Même si j'étais ailleurs sur la planète Edward, je suis certaine d'avoir abordé ce sujet. Et je note toujours scrupuleusement chaque information. Je n'ai pas pu passer à côté, c'est pas possible. Pourtant, quand je retourne à l'intérieur, Edward est bel et bien allongé sur un brancard, un masque à oxygène recouvrant la moitié de son visage, prêt à embarquer dans l'ambulance.

Oh mon Dieu. C'est terminé. Après ça, je peux être sûre qu'Alice et Jasper ne me prendront pas comme traiteur pour leur mariage. C'étaient mes premiers clients ! Et pire, s'ils en parlent autour d'eux, je pourrais jouir d'une très mauvaise réputation.

Une fois l'ambulance partie, j'insiste auprès de Jasper pour me rendre moi aussi à l'hôpital. Je veux avoir le plus rapidement possible de ses nouvelles, et j'aimerais vraiment, à un moment ou un autre, pouvoir aborder le sujet de ce qui vient de se passer, ou plutôt comment ça a bien pu se passer ? Je me souviens d'une allergie à la noisette mais pas à la cacahuète. Est-ce que j'aurais mal entendu, trop occupée et déstabilisée par Edward ? Et maintenant il fait une crise d'allergie par ma faute. Quelle horreur !

On quitte la boutique et Jasper se dirige vers un 4x4 noir qu'il déverrouille et –

Oh mon dieu ! Je sais exactement ce qu'il s'est passé !

Quand je suis sortie de mon rendez-vous chez eux, il pleuvait. J'avais dû me garer assez loin de leur maison et je me pressais de rejoindre ma voiture, mes notes serrées contre ma poitrine pour les protéger de la pluie. Et alors que je m'apprêtai à traverser la rue, j'ai tout juste eu le temps de bondir sur le trottoir quand un 4x4 noir, _ce_ 4x4 avec tous les stickers sur la vitre arrière, m'a foncé littéralement dessus. Dans le mouvement, j'ai lâché mon calepin qui est tombé dans le ruisseau. Je me souviens avoir utilisé toutes les insultes que je connaissais, mes notes dégoulinantes dans ma main, tandis que j'avais regardé le 4x4 continuer de remonter le boulevard à toute allure. Une fois rentrée chez moi, je m'étais hâtée de recopier tout ce que je pouvais déchiffrer malgré l'encre qui avait coulé.

Il baisse sa vitre une fois monté à l'intérieur :

– On se retrouve là-bas !

J'essaie d'avaler la boule qui se trouve au fond de ma gorge et hoche la tête.

Il démarre en trombe et je rejoins ma voiture.

J'ai merdé ! J'aurais dû les rappeler, leur dire que j'avais eu un souci avec mon carnet au lieu de faire ça de tête. Je me souvenais de l'allergie aux fruits à coque, et tout ce qui restait de lisible était un 'e' et 'te'. J'aurais dû les rappeler. Mais j'ai eu la frousse qu'ils me prennent pour une incompétente, une mal-dégourdie, ce que maintenant je suis clairement !

Nous patientons silencieusement dans la salle d'attente, entourés d'autres visages plus ou moins inquiets. Je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet avec Jasper qui est complètement fermé. J'ai bien essayé de me confondre en excuses quand je l'ai rejoint mais il a coupé court. Je me demande s'il a prévenu Alice.

Je tente de m'occuper en résolvant une grille de sudoku quand mon téléphone sonne, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

– Désolée...

Je sors du bâtiment. Quelques blouses blanches profitent de leur pause cigarette et je me joindrais bien à eux.

– Bordel, tu vas bien ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas à la boutique ? Et pourquoi elle est dans cet état-là ? S'inquiète mon frère.

– Emmett, c'est la cata... Je suis dans une merde noire !

Les larmes commencent à couler sans que je puisse les retenir. Le dire à voix haute rend la situation tellement réelle !

– Attends, je mets le haut-parleur, Rose est là. Hey Bells, calme-toi. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Je souffle.

– Je suis à l'hôpital... mais t'inquiète c'est pas pour moi ! J'ai... j'ai en quelque sorte confondu les allergies du client et il a fait un malaise et y a eu les pompiers et tout. Il était vraiment mal Emmett. Je sais même pas comment il va. Peut-être que je l'ai tué !

Je commence à trembler.

– Tu veux que je vienne ?

Peut-être qu'il pourrait parler à Jasper lui...

Je renifle. Faut que j'arrête de me reposer sur mon grand-frère à chaque fois que je suis dans la panade.

– Pour l'instant on attend. C'est pas la peine de te déranger.

– Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

– Oui, oui, c'est bon.

– Essaie d'arrondir les angles. Il ne vaudrait mieux pas pour toi qu'il porte plainte.

Qu'il quoi ?!

Je serre fort les paupières, espérant de toutes mes forces que ça me fasse disparaître.

_Jasper et mon frère se sont rencontrés à la fac de droit..._

Oh punaise, je suis foutue !

– Bells ? T'es là ?

Je chuchote :

– Je crois qu'ils sont avocats...

– T'as tout intérêt à te plier en quatre ma grande ! Fais tout ce qu'il faut pour sauver ta peau. Trouve toutes les excuses que tu pourras. Convaincs-les !

Je vois un des médecins qui est intervenu sortir de l'hôpital.

– Faut que j'y aille !

– Ça va aller Bells, appelle-moi si t'as besoin. Et tiens-moi au courant !

Je raccroche et m'approche de lui.

– Excusez-moi ? L'homme que vous avez soigné, est-ce que... est-ce qu'il est...

Oh mon dieu... je vais pas y arriver !

– Il va bien. On a réussi à calmer la crise à temps. Il faut qu'il se repose maintenant. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser...

Il est vivant ! Ça lui laissera tout le loisir de me mettre en prison mais je suis quand même soulagée. Il est vivant !

Après m'être renseignée sur le numéro de sa chambre, je me dirige tant bien que mal dans le labyrinthedes couloirs et me retrouve face à Jasper dans l'un deux. Il me dévisage durement et je me sens crouler de nouveau sous le poids de la culpabilité et le besoin de sauver ma peau.

– Jasper, je suis tellement, tellement désolée ! J'ai eu un problème avec mes notes et –

– Ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez des excuses !

Il désigne la porte de la chambre du menton puis poursuit son chemin. Il ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de lui parler du 4x4.

Je croise mon reflet déformé dans un de ces panneaux en acier qui ornent les murs. Deux ronds noirs sur un visage pâle. Epouvantable ! J'ai l'air d'un vrai panda! J'efface les traces de mascara sous mes yeux autant que possible, replace les mèches folles qui ont quitté mon chignon et toque à la porte. J'entre après y avoir été invitée.

Mon cœur bat à fond la caisse quand je le vois, mais plus pour les mêmes raisons. Il est pâle, il est cerné, et j'ai failli le tuer !

– J'ai l'air si mal en point que ça ?

Il me semble qu'il sourit légèrement. Est-ce qu'il est sous calmant ? Il est allongé dans un lit d'hôpital par ma faute et il me sourit !

J'approche, gênée. Il se relève légèrement.

– Comment vous sentez-vous ?

– J'ai connu pire. J'ai eu le malheur de manger thaïlandais un jour ! C'est pas la première crise et ce sera sûrement pas la dernière.

Il est sous calmant c'est sûr, y'a pas moyen qu'il ne soit pas en colère contre moi. Je devrais peut-être en profiter pour lui faire signer un papier où il renonce à toutes poursuites à mon égard...

– Je me sens mal, Edward, je suis terriblement confuse ! J'ai une bonne excuse pour ce qui est arrivé, mais il n'empêche, je n'aurais jamais, jamais dû vous servir ces verrines ! Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour réparer ma bêtise...

– Vous avez une bonne excuse ?

Il n'y a toujours aucune trace d'agressivité dans sa voix. Je ne devrais pas essayer de l'amadouer alors qu'il n'est clairement pas dans son état normal. Je lui raconte pourtant ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là, priant pour qu'il décide finalement que ce n'est pas entièrement de ma faute. Le 4x4 de Jasper, le ruisseau et mes notes. Il explose littéralement de rire. Whoa... je prendrai la même chose que lui s'il vous plaît ! Même si c'est flippant.

Il se met à tousser ce qui stoppe net son hilarité (et mon humiliation) et je m'approche, inquiète, mais ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire pour le rendre plus confortable. Il replace sa tête sur l'oreiller et ferme les yeux, visiblement ébranlé par l'effort mais le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

Puis il lâche tranquillement :

– Jasper conduit un cabriolet. _Je_ conduis le 4x4. Autrement dit, j'ai manqué de vous tuer, vous avez manqué de me tuer. Un partout, la balle au centre !

Je reste muette de stupéfaction. C'est aussi simple que ça ? Je veux dire, il n'a pas tout à fait tort et je devrais même sauter sur l'occasion de lui répéter tous les mots que j'ai eus pour lui ce jour-là, mais je décide de ne pas pousser ma chance. D'autant que je suis plutôt mal placée pour parler. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis dans un lit d'hôpital. Mais quand même :

– Vous conduisez comme un chauffard !

– Et vous, vous êtes une empoisonneuse !

Je rêve ou il me taquine là ? Il lève simultanément le sourcil droit et le coin gauche de la bouche. Ouaip, il me taquine. Et me revoilà en train de m'imaginer dégustant ma tarte au citron meringuée alors que je croyais que mes chances étaient retombées comme un soufflé.

Il se redresse :

– Donc, avant que vous n'appreniez que j'étais un chauffard, vous proposiez de vous racheter...

Je hoche la tête, bien déterminée à faire tout ce qu'il faut pour rattraper ce fiasco. Si Edward ne m'en veut pas, et vu que c'est lui le principal concerné, je peux peut-être encore conserver mes clients.

– Vous cuisinez vraiment super bien pour une empoisonneuse. Vous voulez bien m'aider à préparer l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Jasper la semaine prochaine ? Vous transformeriez un simple cocktail en un truc de malade j'en suis certain ! Et je pourrais finir de plaider votre cause auprès de lui avec du concret.

Il m'adresse un clin d'œil.

Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps. Me racheter une conduite, gagner un allié tout en faisant ce que j'aime :

– Avec plaisir !

Il étouffe un bâillement et se réinstalle confortablement :

– Marché conclu. Je vous appelle dans la semaine.

– Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Encore une fois, je vous présente toutes mes excuses.

Je me lève et à ce moment précis je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je lui fais un petit signe de la main.

– A... plus tard.

Il me sourit encore une fois et toute mon angoisse s'évapore.

– Bonne soirée, Bella.

(WoD)

– Je vous écoute ! Je suis votre commis pour la journée.

Je pensais sincèrement qu'il aurait oublié. Ou je pensais qu'il me demanderait de lui préparer une commande et de la lui livrer. Il n'a pas oublié. Et il m'a demandé de réfléchir à des mets assez simples mais surtout _virils_, ce qui m'a beaucoup fait rire, et de lui envoyer la liste des ingrédients dont j'aurai besoin. Tout m'attendrait bien sagement chez lui ce matin. Chez lui ! Il veut que nous cuisinions chez lui ! Tous les deux !

Autrement dit, brainstorming hier soir au téléphone avec ma mère. On est tombées d'accord sur une tenue féminine, mais pas trop habillée : ma robe fluide imprimée liberty et mes bottines.

– _Je suis contente que tu envisages à nouveau de revoir des hommes._

– _Ouais... J'ai envie de lui plaire. Ça fait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé tu sais ?_

– _Je sais. Bonne chance ma chérie._

J'ai cru voir dans le regard d'Edward un soupçon d'appréciation quand il m'a accueillie. Mais j'ai appris à me méfier de mon instinct. J'ai plutôt tendance à voir ce qui n'existe pas, et beaucoup plus ennuyeux, à ne pas voir ce qui existe.

Je consulte la liste de mes plats en diagonale et établis mentalement la chronologie des événements. Puis je sors du frigo tous les ingrédients dont j'ai besoin pour faire l'assortiment de mini-quiches et de cakes.

– Okay, tout d'abord, j'aurais besoin que vous réduisiez la chair de ce chorizo en purée.

Quand je me relève, il me semble qu'il était en train de me détailler et je me sens rougir.

– Bien Madame !

Je m'attelle à la préparation de ma pâte, tout en entamant la conversation.

– Donc vous êtes avocat ?

– Je ne suis encore que collaborateur, mais j'espère être associé bientôt.

Je l'interroge du regard, les mains pleines de coquilles d'œufs et il me désigne la poubelle.

– Vous avez déjà une spécialité ?

Avant de retrouver ma place à ses côtés sur l'îlot central, je me délecte du mouvement de ses épaules dans son pull noir tandis qu'il tranche la charcuterie, puis mes yeux se posent irrémédiablement sur la courbe de ses fesses moulées dans son jean foncé. Miam !

– Oui, j'essaie de m'occuper essentiellement des cas de divorce pour en faire ma spécialité.

Je stoppe tout mouvement, stupéfaite.

– Vous êtes sérieux ?

De ce que j'ai pu en voir, Edward a l'air de s'investir à fond dans le mariage de sa sœur et il compte gagner sa vie grâce à des _divorces_ ? Il m'aurait annoncé cultiver des cacahuètes que je n'aurais pas été plus surprise.

Il me sourit et ses yeux s'illuminent d'amusement.

– Quoi ? Ça a l'air de vous surprendre.

Je retourne à mon mélange.

– Un petit peu. Vous passez vos journées avec des couples qui se déchirent et malgré ça, vous semblez soutenir votre sœur dans sa démarche. Vous respectez même les traditions, vous préparez l'enterrement de vie de garçon de votre beau-frère. C'est... étonnant.

Il pose le couteau sur le plan de travail et pivote légèrement vers moi.

– Je pense qu'il y a des personnes qui sont faites pour le mariage et d'autres non. Et parmi ces derniers, il y en malheureusement qui s'en rendent compte trop tard. Alice et Jasper n'en font pas partie. Croyez-moi.

Je m'arrête moi aussi et imite sa position.

– Vous en êtes certain ? Je ne suis pas en train d'insinuer ni même de leur souhaiter un mariage malheureux, mais comment pouvez-vous savoir qu'ils sont faits pour ça ?

– Ça se voit dans leurs gestes.

Je lève un sourcil interrogateur et il rit doucement.

– Je gagne la plupart de mes affaires en ''lisant'' les gens. On apprend beaucoup de choses dans leurs expressions, leurs mouvements et leurs réactions.

Mes mots sortent tous seuls tant il est captivant :

– Vous avez déjà essayé de lire en moi ?

Ses yeux sondent les miens. Ma peau me picote et mes poils se dressent. Puis soudain, il rompt le contact et se remet au travail. Je cligne des yeux et me reconcentre sur ma tâche sans trop savoir quoi faire de ce moment de flottement. Alors que je pensais qu'il ne répondrait pas à ma question, il se met à parler.

– Vous avez été mariée.

Je lâche le fouet et le ding qu'il fait en tombant contre le pyrex résonne dans mes oreilles. Je n'ose pas lever les yeux vers lui, mais je vois du coin de l'œil qu'il continue de hacher le chorizo sans me regarder, comme pour ne pas me mettre encore plus mal à l'aise.

– Je n'en étais pas certain, vu que vous êtes encore jeune, mais votre réaction me le confirme.

Mon cœur se comprime un peu, me rappelant que malgré tous les efforts que je fais pour ne pas le montrer, je suis encore blessée.

Il pose finalement une main rassurante sur moi. Je sens la chaleur de sa paume à travers le tissu et la plaie se referme un peu.

– Pardonnez-moi Bella, je ne voulais pas vous faire de peine. J'ai tendance à m'emballer sans réfléchir aux conséquences que ça peut avoir sur les gens quand on me lance un défi de ce genre.

Je souffle et constate que pour une fois, je ne suis pas sur le point de pleurer. Ce simple fait associé à l'attention que me porte un homme tel qu'Edward a le mérite de m'aider à regagner une meilleure humeur. Mes yeux retrouvent les siens et je lui offre un petit sourire rassurant.

– Non, continuez, je vous en prie. Je trouve ça fascinant. Comment vous avez su ?

Il me fixe prudemment encore quelques secondes, attendant peut-être un signe de doute.

– Okay. Chez Alice, ou même à certains moments dans votre boutique, vous aviez ce regard, à la fois teinté de tristesse et de mélancolie à l'évocation de l'aspect personnel du mariage...

Comme précédemment, il me parle tout en cuisinant.

– Vous êtes en phase de reconstruction de votre estime, je dirais même que c'est pour ça que vous vous êtes lancée dans votre entreprise. Pour vous prouver que vous valez mieux qu'un mariage qui a échoué et si vous me le permettez, qui a échoué aussi vite.

Wow. C'est impressionnant son truc !

– Donc vous me placez dans la catégorie des personnes qui ne sont pas faites pour le mariage.

– Absolument pas !

Là encore je m'arrête net et me tourne vers lui. Il met le dernier morceau de chorizo dans sa bouche et m'offre un sourire en coin.

– Vous aimez cuisiner.

Je ris et désigne le plan de travail devant moi.

– Oui, ça me semble évident.

– Vous auriez pu ouvrir un restaurant par exemple. Mais vous avez monté votre affaire de traiteur, sachant pertinemment que la plus grosse partie de votre activité consistera à couvrir des mariages. Vous croyez au mariage. Vous faites partie de ceux qui sont faits pour ça, mais qui ont eu le malheur de tomber sur quelqu'un qui ne l'est pas.

Il a l'air tellement sûr de ça. Beaucoup plus que moi. Je ne sais déjà pas exactement ce que j'aimerais qu'il m'arrive. Rencontrer quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais peut-être refaire ma vie. Papillonner, voir où le vent me porte, ne plus être engagée et ainsi me protéger. Je pourrais commencer ici, aujourd'hui. Ou peut-être ne pourrais-je pas.

Je ne réponds rien et il n'insiste pas. Nous reprenons un bavardage plus léger après que je lui ai demandé de détailler les poivrons en julienne. Et quand il retire un morceau de pâte de mes cheveux, sa main effleurant ma joue, ma peau se réchauffe, et je pense cette fois savoir de quoi j'ai envie.

L'heure du déjeuner arrive finalement, et alors que je me demandais à contrecœur si je devais prendre congé, il nous sert deux verres de vin rouge et me propose un repas sur le pouce.

– J'ai de quoi nous faire des pennes all'arrabiata, rien de plus élaboré j'en ai bien peur.

– C'est parfait. Mais avant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser...

Il entreprend la confection du plat tout en m'indiquant la salle de bain. Je remonte le couloir sur les murs duquel sont accrochés quelques clichés et m'arrête un instant. Des portraits d'enfants que je reconnais comme étant Edward et Alice, un couple de quinquagénaires, Edward et Jasper devant un paysage enneigé arborant fièrement des snowboards et la marque de leur masque de ski. Aucune trace de la présence d'une femme dans sa vie, même si l'intérieur de son appartement ne laissait que peu de doutes sur ce fait. La salle de bain non plus d'ailleurs. Je passe lentement mes doigts sur le rebord du jacuzzi, l'imaginant orné de bougies et rempli de mousse. J'ouvre le flacon de son eau de toilette, essayant de trouver les subtiles différences avec le parfum que j'ai pu sentir sur sa peau. Je me demande ce que ferait _son_ parfum sur _ma_ peau. Je croise mon reflet dans le miroir. Mes joues sont roses, mes yeux sont brillants. Excités. Déterminés. J'ajuste le col cache-cœur de ma robe pour dévoiler un tout petit peu plus d'épiderme. Je défais quelques boucles de mon chignon déjà lâche puis retourne à la cuisine.

– J'espère que vous aimez quand c'est épicé, demande-t-il innocemment en remuant la sauce.

J'attrape mon verre et appuie mes fesses sur le plan de travail juste à côté de lui. J'observe son profil et murmure :

– J'adore ça.

Je bois une gorgée de vin et il goûte la sauce directement à la cuillère en bois, signant ma perte. Je saisis délicatement son poignet avant qu'il la remette dans la casserole et l'amène lentement à mes lèvres, sans le quitter des yeux. Son regard s'assombrit puis se pose sur ma bouche au moment où la saveur du piment excite mes papilles. Il fronce les sourcils.

– Bella... Qu'est-ce que vous... ?

Même s'il pose la question, il a fait un pas vers moi, se passant la langue rapidement sur les lèvres. Son corps est si près du mien que je peux sentir la chaleur qui s'en dégage.

– Si vous êtes aussi doué que vous le prétendez, Maître Cullen, je suis sûre que vous en avez une vague idée.

Sa main est sur ma nuque aussi brusquement que ses lèvres sont sur les miennes. Un courant électrique ardent me parcourt de haut en bas et je m'accroche à ses bras pour ne pas vaciller. Il est gourmand, prenant tout, tout de suite. Sa langue rencontre immédiatement la mienne, ses doigts s'accrochent dans mes cheveux, et je ne me souviens pas avoir été un jour embrassée comme ça. Je ne peux retenir le gémissement qui s'échappe de ma gorge au moment où il me soulève pour m'asseoir sur le comptoir et que sa paume brûlante se pose durement sur ma cuisse nue. Elle s'insinue sous le voile de ma jupe, s'arrêtant juste au niveau de l'élastique de ma culotte, et taquine la peau qui se trouve à cet endroit, y créant un merveilleux petit tiraillement. Je manque d'air et à la fois je m'en fous, continuant d'apprécier la saveur et le piquant de son baiser, rapprochant son corps du mien à l'aide du talon de ma chaussure sur sa fesse. Cette fois, c'est lui qui grogne au moment où nos bassins entrent en contact, son état d'excitation visiblement aussi avancé que le mien.

– Putain !

Il a lâché ma bouche et levé la tête pour lâcher son juron vers le ciel, les yeux clos, les lèvres à peine entrouvertes et le souffle court et je ne veux plus qu'une chose, qu'il me donne le meilleur orgasme de toute ma vie. Cette sensation nouvelle de ne pas avoir le contrôle de ce que je suis en train de faire, à dix mille lieues de mon style de vie habituel, ou plutôt de mon ancien style de vie, est totalement grisante. J'oublie ma raison. C'est juste moi, mes hormones et ma tarte au citron meringuée.

Je fais passer son pull au-dessus de sa tête, dévoilant une peau à peine dorée tellement appétissante que je fais remonter ma langue de son torse jusqu'à l'angle de sa mâchoire. Je savoure sa texture poivrée et masculine avant de lui mordre le lobe de l'oreille. Il gronde et en une fraction de seconde, je me retrouve les bras maintenus en l'air contre le caisson suspendu, la vaisselle qu'il contient jouant une symphonie qui lui est propre dans la secousse avant que la pièce ne retombe dans un silence relatif, troublé par nos souffles erratiques.

Edward me fixe, ses yeux noirs de désirs me transpercent. Je pourrais jurer ressentir son fameux ''pouvoir'' sur moi. Mon corps est prêt à lui révéler tous mes secrets sans aucune forme de résistance, chacune de mes terminaisons nerveuses vibre, mon sang est en ébullition et il suffirait presque qu'il me touche une seule fois pour que j'explose. L'autre main tenant toujours les deux miennes, il pose son index sur ma lèvre inférieure. J'y sens de façon quasi imperceptible le goût du chorizo qui y est resté. Sans jamais me quitter du regard, il trace une ligne allant de ma bouche jusqu'à mon nombril, d'abord sur ma peau frissonnante, puis sur le tissu avant de refaire le chemin dans l'autre sens. Je ferme les yeux quand il effleure le carré de peau situé juste entre mes seins en souriant. Il entrecroise ses doigts aux miens puis redescend doucement mes bras légèrement endoloris tout en m'embrassant à nouveau, à peine plus lentement que tout à l'heure.

Ses mains passent sur mes côtes, de chaque côté de ma taille et remontent vers ma poitrine, ses pouces en effleurant les pointes après être passés sous le tissu du décolleté. J'enfonce mes ongles dans son épaule et me cambre afin d'appuyer un peu plus ce contact. Ses doigts imitent le mouvement rapide de nos langues. Je sens monter la chaleur au fond de mon ventre et lâche brusquement ses lèvres pour pouvoir reprendre ma respiration entre deux gémissements.

– Edward...

Je ne suis que plaisir et luxure. Je ne suis que chaleur et délice.

Ma vision se trouble et je reprends possession de ses lèvres, une main derrière sa tête et l'autre sur sa ceinture. Je lutte un peu avec le cuir, puis le bouton. Chaque fois qu'il essaie de reculer pour m'aider à lui ôter toutes ces barrières, j'avance et le rapproche de moi, ne voulant pas rompre le baiser. Nous sourions et rions, les lèvres toujours scellées quand il tend le bras pour attraper son portefeuille un peu plus loin sur le bar. Je manque de tomber de mon perchoir, mais nos lèvres se touchent toujours. J'ouvre l'emballage du préservatif qu'il vient de sortir pendant qu'il me retire mon dessous et après le lui avoir enfilé, je le guide en moi.

C'est uniquement à ce moment-là que je quitte ses lèvres, rejetant la tête en arrière alors qu'il m'emplit lentement.

– Oh Seigneur...

Il recule délicatement, place sa main dans le creux de mes reins et me fait légèrement basculer avant de me pénétrer à nouveau, et avec ce nouvel angle, je sens tout, partout... Il dépose des baisers humides juste sous mon oreille et commence à faire rouler son bassin contre le mien et whoa...

Appuyant une main sur le placard au-dessus de ma tête, l'autre toujours brûlante au-dessus de mes fesses, il applique tout de suite un rythme soutenu et m'envoie très rapidement au bord de la jouissance. Nos plaintes emplissent la pièce, mêlées au bruit de la vaisselle qui claque au-dessus de ma tête à chaque coup qu'il me donne.

– Mon Dieu Edward !

Je vibre tout autour de lui, les jambes serrées autour de son corps et la tête en arrière. Il se colle à moi et je le sens trembler silencieusement dans mon cou.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux au bout de quelques secondes, les couleurs sont plus vives et je me sens merveilleusement bien. Il embrasse mon épaule et je ris.

– J'y crois pas...

– Quoi ?

– Je l'ai jamais fait dans une cuisine.

Il me garde dans ses bras, frottant son nez contre ma peau et déposant quelques bisous humides par-ci par-là. Je dessine des formes imaginaires sur la peau de ses épaules.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton ex ?

Sa voix est légèrement éraillée, basse et prudente.

– On s'est connu très jeunes, on a genre passé toute notre vie ensemble. J'ai doucement perdu le goût d'être avec lui, et j'ai pourtant accepté de l'épouser. C'est ce à quoi tout le monde s'attendait. Et quand j'ai commencé à me dire que j'avais peut-être fait une erreur, il est parti avec une autre. Je crois que... je crois que c'est mon égo qui en a le plus souffert. C'est compliqué maintenant pour moi. Déjà mariée et divorcée, trompée de surcroît. J'ai du mal à me convaincre que je vaux encore quelque chose. Oh mon Dieu je sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte ça !

Il pose sa main sur ma joue et m'embrasse tendrement avant de se retirer sans dire un mot. Juste un sourire.

Il quitte la pièce et je descends du plan de travail encore stupéfaite par ce que je viens de faire. Il revient, toujours torse-nu, le jean toujours ouvert et bon sang je viens de me taper une vraie bombe ! Ses yeux se posent derrière moi et il grimace :

– Je crois que la sauce a brûlé...

Je plonge mon doigt dans la bouillie rouge et le suce.

– Elle est encore tout à fait comestible.

Je lui présente mon index sur lequel il en reste et il le prend lentement dans sa bouche, ses yeux ne quittant jamais les miens. Il le relâche dans un pop puis pose ses mains sur mes hanches. Son regard se teinte de sérieux et de sincérité.

– Elle est bien plus que ça...

(WoD)

J'adore revenir sur les lieux le lendemain des noces. Le calme après la tempête. Les serviettes qui étaient savamment pliées la veille sont abandonnées un peu partout sur les tables. Les quelques fleurs qui en ornaient les centres tombent de fatigue, comme si elles aussi avaient dansé toute la nuit. Les cotillons, les cœurs en papiers qui ont volé autour des jeunes mariés qui s'embrassaient jonchent le sol de la piste.

Tout s'est bien passé. L'équipe de serveurs à qui j'avais fait appel s'est révélée excellente. Aucun couac n'est à déplorer. Malgré l'intensité du travail en cuisine tout au long de la soirée, j'ai pu apercevoir Alice dans sa belle robe blanche et entendre Edward la mettre mal à l'aise en racontant des anecdotes de leur enfance durant son discours. Je les ai tous entendus rire, danser, chanter, s'amuser. S'aimer.

Edward avait raison, je crois encore au mariage.

J'emballe le reste de mes affaires que j'ai laissées sur place hier quand deux bras viennent entourer ma taille.

– Je pensais que tu dormirais toute la journée.

Sa bouche fraîche se pose dans mon cou.

– Je savais que je te trouverais là ce matin. Je ne t'ai pas vue de la soirée hier.

Je me retourne et embrasse ses lèvres. Il a l'air fatigué.

– Ce n'était pas ma place. Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ? Alice et Jasper avaient l'air heureux.

– Ils le sont. Et c'était délicieux ! Personne n'a été empoisonné.

Il rit et je me sens rougir. Il me relâche.

– Tu as besoin d'aide ?

– J'ai presque terminé.

J'empaquète la figurine des mariés dans du papier de soie et la lui tends.

– Tu donneras ça à Alice et Jasper, c'est à eux maintenant.

– J'ai quelque chose pour toi moi aussi. J'ai voulu te rejoindre hier mais tu étais déjà partie. Je te l'ai mise de côté.

Il se dirige vers le grand frigo en inox et revient vers moi.

– Ferme les yeux.

Je m'exécute, excitée et impatiente. Edward a cet effet-là sur moi.

– Ouvre la bouche.

Je sens ses doigts frais sur mes lèvres puis... Puissante en goût, mais nappée de la plus délicieuse meringue qui fond sur la langue et envoie vos papilles danser nues avec les anges sur une plage de sable fin...

Ma tarte au citron meringuée.

* * *

><p><em>Merci à mes soutiens inconditionnels Ptiteaurel, Nicolisandra et Lilipucia, et aussi à Aude qui m'a grandement aidée pour la partie médicale (je l'ai fait bosser pendant un instant de repos lool). Et en plus elles ont su tenir leur langue ! <em>

_Merci à celles qui ont laissé des reviews sur le contest._

_Sur ce, je retourne me coucher... malade comme pas possible, alors cette deuxième place a égayé ma journée :)_

__N'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur mon profil, vous y trouverez des petites illustrations, ainsi que mon facebook - soyez les bienvenues - et mes autres écrits (comme mon premier bébé, "Le Roi Lion").__

_Bisous à toutes !_


End file.
